El Misterio de las Mariposas
by Smile I Exist
Summary: Capítulo 5 en progreso. Programado para el lunes 15 de febrero del 2013. I'm back Bitches ! XD
1. El Doloroso Recuerdo

Hola, pues vengo con una historia nueva, esta vez de Hetalia. Lamento que haya quedado un poco corta y que no se explique muy bien pero será de esas historias largaaaaaaaas. Así que no se desesperen. Esta historia tendrá argumentos históricos, pero a la vez solo utilizo algunos, no todos, para darle sentido a la historia.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: El doloroso recuerdo<p>

_Provincia de Alicante, España – 21 de Marzo de 1829 _

_-Madre, ¿puedo salir a jugar con Canela? – preguntó una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años mientras a su lado estaba un cachorro, agitando la cola._

_-Vale, pero llegando limpias tu cuarto – Dijo la madre de la niña mientras seguía bordando sentada en una silla. _

_La niña salió y empezó a corretear al perro, después de 4 minutos el perro empezó a ladrar junto con el perro del señor que vivía dos casas arriba. Vio como las aves se alejaban volando en multitudes. 2 minutos vio sintió como la tierra empezaba a temblar a sus pies, primero un poco leve y después tanto que le costaba mantenerse en pie. Vio como la vecina y su hijo salían mientras se escuchaban ruidos de objetos frágiles siendo tirados al suelo, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos. Vio como su casa junto con las adyacentes se desmoronaban quedando solo escombros. Vio cientos de pequeñas mariposas azules y verdes salir de las ruinas y emprender su vuelo al cielo. Al terminar el temblor, escuchó a gente llorando o pidiendo ayuda, algunos otros llamando a sus familiares. No volvió a ver a su madre ni a su hermano de 7 meses otra vez. _

_ #########################_

_Madrid, España _

_Antonio sintió como un dolor se formaba en su pie izquierdo*. Sintió como su los huesos se rompían a la mitad. Solo pudo aguantarse las lágrimas cerrando fuertemente los ojos y los puños. Una de las sirvientas que le traía un vaso con agua se preocupó al ver la cara de dolor en su amo. Antonio le ordenó rápidamente que le hablara a sus superiores, había habido un terremoto. _

######################

Antonio despertó de repente queriendo ya no dormir, después de recordar ese día, donde muchas personas habían muerto. Miró la foto que tenía en su mano, una en la que se veía las casas derrumbadas en un poblado al Sur del país, en un tono color sepia. Sabía que no debía haberla visto, pero su curiosidad por saber que había en esa caja color rojo en el fondo de su closet era más que su sentido común. Volvió a verla una vez más, y suspiró… el primer desastre natural fotografiado de la historia*. Dejó la foto en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y trató de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>*El terremoto del que se habla es el Terremoto de Torrevieja de 1829<p>

_*_Pie izquierdo: La provincia de Alicante se encuentra al sur – este de España

*El primer desastre fotografiado de la historia: Para la concordancia de la historia, la cámara fue patentada en Francia en 1829. Según Wikipedia el terremoto ocurrió en marzo, y aunque traté de buscar otros desastres naturales en 1829 anteriores a este no encontré ninguno.

Las primeras partes (en itálicas) ocurren en el mismo tiempo (1829), con una diferencia, la primera es el punto de vista de una niña y el otro un recuerdo de Antonio. La última parte (en normal) es el presente.

Esta es la primera parte del fic. La versión en inglés saldrá después. Actualizare cada semana. Read & Review ¡! Puede parecer algo confuso. Si tienen alguna duda, póngala en un review y trataré de contestarla ¡!

Att. Smile I Exist


	2. El Explosivo Sufrimiento

Aquí la segunda parte del Fic, más corta, pero salió antes. Trataré de actualizar pronto. Ya en el 3er capitulo, la historia tendrá más sentido, este es solo un extra. Si tienen dudas envienmelas en un review y las contestare en el proximo capitulo.

**The-Sweetest-Revenge: **Antes que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS por ser el primer review, yo también me sentí mal por la niña, y sí las mariposas son muy importantes en la historia. Besos y abrazos.

**Nyx Philopannyx: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y que te haya llamado la atención. Me imagino que crees que pasara, aunque solo el tiempo dirá si tenías razón o no. Tu review me invitó a actualizar antes. Besos y abrazos.

Discalimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Saint-Pierre, Martinica – 7 de Mayo de 1902 <em>

Papá, ya terminé de llevar la caña* al puerto, ¿puedo ir con mi tía Amélie a ver a su bebe? ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir también? ¿_Oui_?

_Très bien_, de todos modos, con los temblores, es probable que estés más seguro en Fort-de-France*. Solo regresa mañana antes del atardecer.

_Merci __beaucoup __père__! __Adieu__! _

Fue así como el pequeño Philippe, de 11 años, se subió a una pequeña balsa que lo llevaría a casa de su tía para jugar con su nuevo primito. No podía esperar a jugar a los piratas con él. Su tía lo recibió gustoso y pasó la noche en su casa. Al día siguiente, al salir el sol y ayudar a preparar el desayuno, salió con su tío al pueblo a hacer negocios. Inconscientemente volteó la vista al Norte* y justo en ese momento sintió como la tierra temblaba a sus pies, y como salía una gigantesca nube gris de las colinas al norte.

Sintió pánico y con la mirada empezó a buscar a su tío, al cuál encontró, junto con las demás personas viendo sorprendidos la gigantesca columna de humo. Regresó su vista a donde seguramente ya se encontraría su hogar, al igual que su padre, hecho trizas, pero gran fue su sorpresa al encontrar una gran masa de puntos azules y verdes sobrevolando hacia donde él se encontraba. Justo cuando pasaban por encima del pueblo pudo distinguir que eran miles de mariposas.

_París, Francia. _

Francia estaba con sus jefes en una importante reunión sobre electricidad cuando sintió como su mano derecha* ardía, como si en vez de sangre corriera plomo fundido por sus venas y arterias, como temblaba incontrolablemente y como explotaba liberando una gran cantidad de energía. Sabía lo qué pasaba, ya había pasado antes*, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría* y solo pudo pensar una cosa: _Martinique._

* * *

><p>*Si, se trata de la erupción del Monte Pelée de 1902<p>

*Caña de azúcar: en aquel tiempo de eso dependía la economía de Martinica.

*Fort-de-France: Capital de Martinica, la cuidad sintió los terremotos, pero no fue afectada casi por la erupción.

*Al Norte : Saint-Pierre se encuentra al Norte de Fort-de-France.

*Su mano derecha: Martinica es un departamento de ultramar de Francia. Esto quiere decir que no es un país, sino como un estado o provincia alejado del continente. (Como Hawaii y Alaska para E.U.)

*Tarde o temprano pasaría: Había advertencias sobre una posible erupción desde 1900, pero mucha gente decidió no abandonar la cuidad de Saint-Pierre

* * *

><p>Espero que sea de su agrado, aunque sea corto, se aceptan sugerencias yo criticas constructivas.

Att. Smile I Exist


	3. Nuevos Miembros

Holaaaa ! Hace mucho que no subía un capítulo pero este es más largo. La historia tendrá más explicación en el próximo capítulo pero es más o menos importante que lean este. Graciaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss ! A todas las personas que han leído, aunque hayan dejado solo 2 reviews TT_TT. En fin el próximo capitulo saldra pronto, espero que en menos de una semana. Lamento que hayan quedado tantos cabos sueltos en la historia, pero se explicaran el próximo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Solo me pertenecen los personajes que no aparecen en la serie pero aquí sí ... ¬¬ Obviamente

* * *

><p>"Capitulo 3 : Nuevos Miembros "<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mina Wakiri<strong>*, 4 kilómetros al norte de **Hlohlo***, **Suazilandia*.**- 28 de Agosto del 2012_

- Y es así, como con gran orgullo inauguró esta mina de diamantes que generara cientos de empleos y elevará el ingreso nacional en un 350% - dijo con una sonrisa el primer ministro mientras se dirigía a la multitud. La gente le aplaudía y vitoreaba, estaban contentos de su negocio. Los reyes también sonrieron mientras el primer ministro cortaba el listón y permitía a los trabajadores subir al elevador.

** Kamaria***, la representación de Suazilandia estaba muy orgullosa de que se hubieran descubierto diamantes en su territorio. Aunque parecía una niña de no más de 10 años tenía la esperanza de que otros países la tomaran más en serio. Esperaba que pudiera ser un nuevo inicio para su gente y con el dinero obtenido de los diamantes mejorar la calidad de vida de su país.

Veía como los primeros trabajadores subían a los elevadores para luego bajar 400 pisos a una velocidad de 95 km/h. Uno de los elevadores con cables más rápidos del mundo. Cuando los últimos trabajadores subían al elevador, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Vio como los trabajadores sentían nervios pero creyó que se trataba solamente por la sensación de vacío en los elevadores. Se subieron y se cerraron las compuertas. De ahí todo pasó muy rápido.

* * *

><p><em>Edificio de la ONU, Nueva York, Estados Unidos – 3 días después<em>

-**Hallo** Swaziland, Mis condolencias por la tragedia en tu país. – Decía un niño moreno mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaba sus papeles.

Gracias Surinam*, significa mucho para mí.

** Hej **Su'zil'nd'a, tambi'n mi p'sam' por lo oc'rrid'. ¿Ti'n's id'a d' como p'so?

Hola Suecia*, gracias. Y sí, sé como pasó. Un terrible accidente. Al parecer un elefante hizo caer un árbol y ese árbol hizo corto circuito cuando cayó en una alambre eléctrico justo cuando los últimos trabajadores estaban en el ascensor y luego…

_-Flashback –_

_ -Estúpida claustrofobia- dijo uno de los trabajadores después de que las puertas se cerraran el ascensor, causando que los demás que iban en el elevador se rieran. Se le veía nervioso pero se controlaba muy bien. –Sujétense de algo- dijo el operador antes de apretar el botón rojo y que el ascensor comenzará a descender. _

_ 7 segundos después las lámparas en el techo de la cabina se apagaron y el elevador comenzó a caer en caída libre. El operador por instinto activó el freno de emergencia mientras todos comenzaban a gritar. Sin embargo y dado a que eran eléctricos los frenos, además de la velocidad en picada, era una causa perdida. 6 segundos después el elevador se estrelló contra el suelo matando a las 35 personas en él. El ruido del choque hizo que el techo de la mina colapsará matando a otras 248 personas. El mismo derrumbe había hecho que la maquinaria que había en la mina y qué usaba gasolina más los cortos circuitos en los controles habían causado explosiones y fuego matando 153 personas. El hecho de estar en un espacio cerrado junto con el humo había matado a las personas restantes, al no tener oxígeno. 450 personas habían fallecido en cuestión de minutos. No hubo sobrevivientes. _

_ Kamaria solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su cerebro y al voltear a la apertura donde había hace unos minutos había estado el elevador solo vio como salía humo y pequeñas mariposas verde y azules. El sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias que alguien había pedido le hizo salir de su trance y al voltear a ellas vio como los niños pequeños seguían a las mariposas con la vista, mientras que los adultos estaban atentos al humo y a las labores de rescate. _

_Se preguntó porqué solo ella y los niños podían verlos, sin embargo no le conto a nadie._

_-Fin de Flashback –_

Antes de que Suecia pudiera hacer una pregunta fue interrumpido por E.U. quien pedía orden en la sala. Todos seguían hablando hasta que Francia dijo que si no se callaban en el almuerzo habría comida inglesa. Esto ocasiono que Inglaterra se molestará e insultará a Francia y que Italia del Norte empezará a llorar, diciendo que quería pasta, mientras Jamaica lo consolaba.

- Ok, antes de comenzar, ¿hay alguien quién no haya venido? – preguntó el estadounidense.

- Sí, Le…* - dijo Canadá –Excelente no falta nadie – dijo E.U. interrumpiendo a su hermano.

- Muy bien, antes que nada nuestras condolencias a _Swaziland_ donde quiera que esté - . - _Bloody Git, _Suazilandia está en África, _you yankee_ – dijó Inglaterra.- Me preguntó si hubiera sido más inteligente _avec moi_ - dijo Francia. - Tú no te metas _Wine Bastard! _- le respondió Inglaterra.- Yo quiero pasta, vee~ - decía Italia del Norte fuera de contexto mientras que Jamaica se pegaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

Y así ocurrió lo mismo que en todas las reuniones Francia e Inglaterra peleando, E.U. comiendo hamburguesas que sacaba de quien sabe donde, Italia del Norte queriendo pasta, Italia del Sur insultando a España por haberlo traído, etc …

-ORDEN EN LA SALA - dijo imponente Alemania -NO ES POSIBLE QUE EN CADA REUNIÓN SIEMPRE SEA LO MISMO, AHORA EL TREMA A TRATAR ES LOS NUEVOS PAÍSES, PASARA UN PAÍS Y USTEDES VOTARAN PARA RECONOCERLOS, ¿QUEDÓ CLARO? – dijo gritando. Ya más calmado le pidió a las aspirantes a naciones que pasaran.

- Primero **Abjasia***. – Un niño de 12 años, delgado y de tez blanca y pelo negro pasa al frente. - País localizado en el Cáucaso, con costas en el Mar Negro. Reconocido por Rusia, Nicaragua, Venezuela, Vanuatu y Nauru, no reconocido por Georgia… - solo Tuvalu, los Bálticos y Armenia levantaron la mano. - Lo siento Abjasia, no hay suficientes votos a tu favor. – El pequeño niño se fue en silencio.

- Ahora **Costa Azul*** - Un adolescente de 14 años pasa al frente. Moreno, ojos y cabello negro, con una postura orgullosa y bien arreglado. – País localizado el Oriente de México, con salida al Océano Pacífico. Reconocido por Australia, Austria, Canadá, Egipto, Finlandia, Francia, Hungría, Islandia, Italia, Jamaica, Japón, Kenia, Liechtenstein, Luxemburgo, Madagascar, Malta, Mónaco, Nueva Zelanda, Noruega, Panamá, Filipinas, Portugal, San Marino, Seychelles, Sudáfrica, Suazilandia, Suecia, Suiza, Reino Unido, Irlanda, Lesoto y Vietnam. No reconocido por … - Antes de que Alemania pudiera terminar México se paró y lo interrumpió …

- Pinche Costa Azul, ¿cómo te puedes llevar a lo más importante para mí?- gritaba México para que todos lo escucharan.

- ¿**Tus hijos***? – preguntó Micronesia.

- ¿Qué? No, eso no. Peor… ¡EL TEQUILA!- lloraba amargamente México mientras Mauricio y Micronesia lo consolaban. –Waaaaaaaaa y el Mariachi … Waaaaaaaa … y las tortas ahogadas …* -

- Bueno, ¿quién vota por reconocer a Costa Azul como país?- dijó Alemania. Todos los países menos México y E.U. votaron a favor de reconocerlo. La mayoría de los países supieron que inestable podía ser México, y era preferible que las independencias se hicieran por la paz, especialmente cuando Costa Azul había decidido no tener ejército. Así Costa Azul se convirtió en país, tomando su asiento entre la República Democrática del Congo y Costa Rica, quiénes lo recibieron alegremente.

Muchos se extrañaron por el hecho de que Estados Unidos no votara, pero nadie dijó nada. Creían que tenía que ver por la relación que tenía con México.

- Bienvenido Costa Azul. Ahora, el siguiente en la lista es **Kosovo**. - Se puso de pie un muchacho de 15 años, alto, con tez color durazno y cabello color marrón claro. Su vista se posó en Costa Azul y este le devolvió la mirada, sonrojándose el último de repente y desviando la mirada. –Reconocido por 81 países. Los países restantes por favor expresen su voto.- Todos los países, excepto Serbia y México votaron a favor. Kosovo finalmente se sentó entre Corea del Sur y Kuwait.

Los otros países que fueron reconocidos fueros **Oestia del Sur** y la **República Árabe Sarahui Democrática**. Sealand, Seborga, y Wy no fueron reconocidos

* * *

><p>*<strong>Mina Wakiri:<strong> Una mina que inventé XD. Se supone que sí Sudáfrica tiene diamantes y oro ¿Por qué no en Suazilandia? No sé nada de geología, así que si no coincide la historia con la geología en la vida real, vamos a imaginarnos que sí.

**Hlohlo: **Una ciudad al norte de Suazilandia.

***Suazilandia****: ** El **Reino de Suazilandia** (_Umbuso weSwatini_ en suazi) es un pequeño país sin salida al mar en el sur de África (uno de los más pequeños del continente), situado en las estribaciones orientales de los Montes Drakensberg, entre Sudáfrica (al oeste) y Mozambique (al este). Recibe su nombre de la tribu suazi, una etnia bantú.

***Kamaria: **Nombre Swahili. Su significado es: Brillante como la Luna. Ella es la representación de Suazilandia. Tiene la apariencia de una niña de 10 años. Su mejor amigo es Lesoto. Tiene un pequeño impala llamado Kwasi.

***Hallo:** Hola en neerlandés. El neerlandés es la lengua oficial de Surinam.

***Hej: **Hola en sueco.

***Surinam y Suecia: **¿Por qué fueron los primeros en saludar a Kamaria? Simple: Dado a que los delegados son acomodados por los nombres de los países alfabéticamente en inglés. Así que sería así: Sudan - Surinam – **Swaziland** (Suazilandia en inglés) – Swedden (Suecia en inglés) – Switzerland (Suiza en inglés) - etc…

***Le … : **Canadá quería decir Letonia. Para esto Letonia está enfermo de gripe (Está en recesión)

***Abjasia: **es un territorio ubicado en la vertiente suroccidental de la cordillera del Cáucaso, con costas en el mar Negro, y cuya capital es la ciudad de Sujumi. Es una república independiente _de facto_desde 1992; sin embargo Georgia la considera una república autónoma perteneciente a ese país, al igual que gran parte de la comunidad internacional.

***Costa Azul: **Para la historia, se supone que Jalisco, Aguascalientes y Colima se unieron para independizarse de México porque estaban hartos de la condición del país. Su economía se basa en la producción y venta de energía eólica y solar. También el turismo y los servicios financieros son importantes. En menos de un año se consolidó como uno de los mejores países para vivir. Es un país sin ejército. Su nombre proviene de la construcción de turbinas eólicas azulas a lo largo de la costa del Pacífico.

***Los hijos: ** Los hijos de un país son sus estados, provincias, departamentos, etc…

***El**** tequila, el mariachi y las tortas ahogadas: **La mayor parte de las cosas más representativas de México son de Jalisco, como el Tequila.

*** Kosovo: **es un territorio en disputa ubicado en la península de los Balcanes, en el sudeste de Europa. Tiene una superficie de 10.887 km² y está habitado por cerca de 1,8 millones de personas. Su capital es Pristina. Limita con Montenegro, Albania, Macedonia y la región de Serbia Central, y está compuesto por las regiones históricas de Kosovo y Metohija.

* * *

><p>Sí tiene alguna duda dejenla en un review y se las contestaré en el próximo capítulo. READ &amp; REVIEW !<p> 


	4. El Origen De Costa Azul Parte I

Hola a todos ! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en meses pero los maestros se emocionan dejándonos muchísima tarea y la verdad solo tenía tiempo para leer algunos fics y poner uno que otro review XD Ahora tengo vacaciones por las fiestas y trataré de dedicarle más tiempo a la historia

Este será una serie de capitulos que narrarán porque se creó Costa Azul, sobre todo a aquellos que se quedaron con cara de WTH. Este capitulo lo empezé a escribir como 1 mes antes de que fueran los Juegos Panamericanos.

Dedicatorias:

**Kurai Ikari**: Hola, en estos capitulos comenzaran a narrar porque estos estados se independizaron.

**Yaya Romance**: Saludos, en primer lugar no soy mujer, soy hombre, y sí puedo ser cruel a veces XD

**Thalitez**: Hola, me alegro que te pareciera interesante mi historia.

**Vero Vortex**: Casi me muero cuando recibí la notificación de tu review, jamás creí que alguien que escribe como tú se interesara en mi fic. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no saldría todos los países del continente americano. *¬*

* * *

><p><em>- Embajada de Argentina, Ciudad de México, México -09 de septiembre de 2011 -<em>

El embajador no entendía porque una carta habría venido en un simple sobre blanco con un simple recado escrito en el frente: Para el Embajador de Argentina. Sin dirección, sin remitente, sin datos, solo las letras negras escritas a máquina. Le había preguntado a su secretaria cómo había llegado la carta. De respuesta solo obtuvo que estaba en el buzón cuando ella llegó y que había llamado su esposa diciendo que no olvidara ir por su hija a ballet. Con cuidado el hombre abrió el sobre. Metió la mano buscando el contenido y salió una simple hoja de papel, con solo unas pocas palabras escritas en tinta negra. El mensaje decía:

_En la guerra hay muerte,_

_En la paz humillaciones,_

_Para demostrarle a los demás que sus naciones, _

_Son las mejores. _

_El fuego de la competitividad recorrerá sus venas,_

_Su mente, su cuerpo, su alma,_

_Y la de los demás,_

_Y solo cenizas quedarán. _

El embajador repasó una y otra, y otra vez tratando de encontrarle significado al bizarro poema. Su secretaria le aviso que tenía una llamada, de la embajada de Chile, diciendo que era importante. Tomó el teléfono y se encontró con la voz del embajador chileno, el cuál estaba muy preocupado por que había recibido una misteriosa carta.

Las embajadas de todos los países americanos en México habían recibido la misma carta. Todos los embajadores se habían puesto de acuerdo en hablar con la Secretaria de Relaciones Exteriores para hablar del tema. La embajadora de Uruguay dijo que obviamente se trataba de una amenaza de bomba en los Juegos Panamericanos. El embajador de Aruba había decidido que era mejor no hacer pública la noticia para evitar el pánico. La Secretaria había asegurado que hablaría con México para hacerle reforzar la seguridad en el evento y que no era necesario que esto llegara a mayores. Sin embargo el embajador de Estados Unidos había decidido que debía avisar a sus superiores en Washington. La embajadora de Costa Rica también decidió dar un informe a sus jefes.

* * *

><p><em>- Washington D.C., Estados Unidos – Más tarde ese mismo día… -<em>

- Sir, we have a call from the embassy in Mexico City, it seems like it's urgent.-

-Ok Tom, I'll get it. Hello? - Hi Sir, It seems like we have a yellow code here. The local government had promised to do something about it, but I don't think that's enough. The target is the Pan American Games in Guadalajara. -

- I see, mmm, I'll talk with the Committee to create a security plan for our competitors. –

-But Sir, the Mexican Government has asked us not to say a word because it will spread the panic.-

- Well, We'll say that is just for precaution. Let's blame the narcos. I have a meeting in 3 minutes. Try to find out more about this. We'll be in contact. Bye.-

El embajador se quedó en shock. ¿Culpar a los narcotraficantes? Sabía que era un enorme problema en el país, pero el crimen organizado no había llegado a Guadalajara todavía. No como en otras ciudades al menos. ¿Los narcotraficantes se sentirían ofendidos? ¿Empezarían a asesinar gente inocente solo por rencor? Realmente deseaba que no, pero su país era primero, tenía que protegerlo, a él y a sus compatriotas. Con ese pensamiento en mente continuó con su trabajo, no pudo evitar pensar que su superior parecía ya saber que decirle

* * *

><p><em>- Secretaría de Defensa Nacional, Ciudad de México, México – 14 de Septiembre del 2011 -<em>

-Y entonces concentramos nuestras fuerzas aquí con algunos refuerzos en las colinas y otro más por la carretera a… - decía. -Señor Alejandro*, Señor Secretario, la Secretaria de relaciones exteriores pide hablar con ustedes. Es urgente. - El asistente comentaba mientras jadeaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento, probablemente debido a la distancia que corrió.

- Bien, pasa la llamada a mi oficina - dijo el Secretario con voz fuerte. – Señor, la Secretaria está aquí – Tanto Alejandro como el Secretario se miraron entre ellos, si la secretaria había venido era porque necesitaban tratar un asunto que no podía ser discutido por teléfono. – Hazla pasar - fue todo lo que dijo Alejandro antes de que el asistente caminara en dirección contraria a donde ellos se encontraban.

* * *

><p>- Señorita secretaría, por favor, tome asiento. Me sorprende que haya venido usted personalmente cuando existe el teléfono. - dijo el militar con un leve tono de reproche a la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de él. No es que odiara a la secretaria, simplemente que ella trataba de mantener la paz con las naciones del mundo y promover la cooperación internacional; y él se encargaba de estar preparado si algo salía mal. Tenían puntos de vista opuestos de cómo mantener al país, tan sencillo como eso. Y era de leyenda como ambos cargos desde años atrás se desenvolvían. Manteniendo una fingido respeto hacia el otro mientras se insultaban y humillaban entre líneas. "Un espectáculo digno de admirarse" había dicho un Secretario de Educación en algún cargo pasado.<p>

La Secretaria miraba atentamente la oficina de su anfitrión. Las paredes llenas de medallas, condecoraciones y fotografías de años pasados con majestuosas retratos de generales y comandantes en un tono sepia, de batallones y cadetes en tonos blanco y negro. El escritorio era imponente y estaba hecho de madera, quizá caoba, y era sumamente amplio. Sobre él se encontraban elementos típicos de cualquier oficina acomodados pulcramente, un teléfono negro, bolígrafos, engrapadora, etc., pero aún y con todas esas cosas había mucho espacio. Pensó que probablemente para la enorme cantidad de papeles como formas y aprobaciones que se necesitaban a diario y que lo más seguro es que estuvieran guardados en los archiveros que se encontraban al fondo

La Secretaria no contesto la indirecta que el Secretario le había plantado , solo con la mirada firme comenzó a relatar porqué había venido… - Señor México, Señor Secretario, las embajadas de los países americanos en la Ciudad de México han recibido una misteriosa carta ….

* * *

><p>Después de que la Secretaria se hubiera marchado, tanto Alejandro como el Secretario se miraron fijamente. La mujer le había pedido al Secretario de Defensa que enviara algunos de sus hombres a investigar de manera discreta sobre el atentado. A México le había pedido que le dijera a Jalisco que reforzara la seguridad en los estadios y en la ciudad en general. No podían arriesgarse a comprometer al país en un evento internacional. Después de algunos momentos Alejandro se levantó con la intención de retirarse, pero el Secretario lo le llamó.<p>

- Alejandro; no le digas nada a Jalisco, tengo un plan –

- Pero la Secretaria me pidió que… -

- ¡Ya sé lo que te pidió!- dijo bruscamente y mirando fijamente a la nación -¿No lo entiendes? Es la oportunidad perfecta para deshacernos de los narcos de una vez por todas- decía mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandaba más y más con cada palabra.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó curioso Alejandro.

- Si dejamos explotar la bomba en los Juegos y culpamos a los narcos todo el país; la comunidad internacional entenderá que han llegado demasiado lejos y así podemos deshacernos de ellos de una buena vez- dijo mientras observaba fijamente al moreno .

- Pero qué hay de todas las personas inocentes, los jugadores, los trabajadores, sin mencionar los daños en la infraestructura y la enorme culpa que carcomería a Jalisco… - decía Alejandro mientras trataba de pensar en más consecuencias negativas.

- El fin justifica los medios – dijo esto último en una voz seria y fría como el hielo.

México se quedo pensando un momento.

- Además, si todo sale bien los mexicanos no deberán preocuparse por el crimen organizado nunca más; todo el país e incluso tal vez el mundo te lo agradezca – dijo tratando de convencer a la nación por última vez.

Después de meditarlo por algunos minutos dijo:

- Nadie debe enterarse de esto, mucho menos Jalisco - y después de decir esto Alejandro salió de la oficina del Secretario sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p>* En mi historia el nombre humano de México es Alejandro Pérez. Le puse así porque según la INEG son el nombre y apellido más común en el país.<p>

* * *

><p>Esto es todo por ahora. Antes del Viernes subiré otro capitulo, se los prometo *¬*<p>

Si tienen alguna duda, envíenmela por review, así aprovechan y me dejan uno. XD

Att. Smile I Exist


End file.
